The DWMA meets the OHC
by Fliqpy492
Summary: Maka, Soul and the others travel to Japan to see the sights and for Maka to hang out with her pen pal, Haruhi and the other members of the host club. What happens when a certain member of the black magic club accidently ressurrects a certain snake witch? Humor, friendship, love, violence and action, thats what.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples. I bring you crossover between OHSHC and SE. I hope you enjoy. I don't own either.**

Death The Kid, Liz, Patti, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Spirit, Stein, Blair and Crona (with Ragnarok) awaited in the airport. They were heading to Japan for vacation. Stein asked them the main things that they wanted to do while in Japan, and Kid wanted to observe the wonderful symmetry of the local buildings, Patti and Ragnarok wanted candy, Liz wanted to "observe" the Ouran High School Host Club she heard so much about, Maka and Tsubaki wanted to see some landmarks, Soul and Black Star just wanted to fight something, Spirit wanted to spend time with Maka, Stein wanted to find a rare species from Japan and dissect it and Crona didn't really know how to deal with vacation. He's never been on a vacation.

"Haruhi said that she and the other members of the Host Club will meet us at the airport." Maka said.

"How do you her again?" Soul asked.

"I told you Soul, she is my pen pal."

"Oh yay! We're meeting the host club as soon as we land!" Liz said, excited. "A friend from when Patti and I lived on the streets moved to Japan and went to Ouran Academy. She told me all about the host club."

"W-will they be nice?" Crona asked, timidly.

"Of course they will be." Maka assured him.

"Just don't be an idiot. Nobody likes an idiot." Ragnarok insulted.

"I glad you invited me, Maka! I'll spend the whole trip with you!" Spirit said.

"Don't count on it. I only invited you because I had an extra ticket and Lord Death couldn't leave Death City and Sid had a classes to teach."

_**Author's note: Maka won a radio contest, giving her eleven plane tickets to Japan. She also happened to be a pen pal of Haruhi. Just roll with it.**_

"Oh don't worry handsome, you can spend time with me." Blair said, hugging Spirit when he started crying.

"Hey wait a minute. If Sid couldn't come because he was teaching a class, how did Stein come?" Black Star asked.

"Marie is covering for me." Stein explained.

The group boarded the plane. Many passengers became freaked out due to Stein's screw in his head. A few passengers fainted when Ragnarok came out of Crona's back.

"I've never flown in a plane before, only a pumpkin." Blair said.

"No this is all wrong! Nothing is symmetrical!" Kid shouted.

"Could you give us some sedatives? I'm not going to listen to this the whole flight." Liz asked a flight attendant. With them, Liz crushed them in some water and gave it to Kid. "Here you go, Kid. Have some water. It'll calm you down."

"Thanks Liz." Kid took a sip. "Now, I'll just ask the flight attendant to..." Kid fell down into his seat and fell asleep.

"Maybe we could give some to Black Star." Maka said, annoyed.

Black Star ran to the front of the plane, stealing a megaphone.

"Your day is now better! I, Black Star, have come here to brighten your day!"

"Control that boy, or you'll all be thrown off the plane!" The pilot shouted.

"Black Star, sit down, or Liz will knock you out like Kid." Tsubaki said.

"Fine, but I'll need to make a big appearance when we land. Those kids from Ouran need to see how awesome I am."

Maka turned to Blair, "Blair, please behave yourself. You may find the boys attractive, but do not engage in "relations" with them. You'll be branded a pedophile by the Japanese public."

"How come she can do want she wants with me then?! I'm technically a minor still!" Soul said.

Blair nodded and Maka began reading a book, ignoring Soul. Liz fell asleep soon after the plane took off. Patti began humming the theme song for the anime, _Sergeant Frog. _Kid, still unconscious, sat symmetrically in his seat. Black Star and Tsubaki were playing an online game called _Slender_, scaring themselves. Spirit was trying to hit on some of the ladies on the plane. Everyone else were doing things uneventful. After a few hours, the plane landed.

The members of the DWMA stepped off the plane and entered the terminal. Before them stood a group of people, dressed in Hawaiian outfits.

"Welcome guests." They said in unison.

**Yay the first chapter! Next chapter, I'll have the host club as the main focus. The third chapter is when the fun begins. Stay tuned! Rate and Review and etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Kaoru and Hikaru sat around in music room 3, waiting for Haruhi to arrive.

"Where is she?" Hikaru asked.

"You don't suppose she's with another guy do you?" Kaoru asked.

"WHAT! My Haruhi with another man! My precious daughter being fawned over! Come, men, let's rescue her!" Tamaki shouted.

"I just got a text from her, she's on her way." Kyoya reassured.

"I wonder what she was going to tell us?" Honey asked.

"That's right. She said she was going to tell us something important."Tamaki said.

Just then, the doors opened and Haruhi walked in. Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru circled her, and began asking questions.

"Why did you take so long to get here?" Kaoru asked.

"Were you talking to another man?" Hikaru asked.

"WHO WAS HE?! DID HE TOUCH MY LITTLE GIRL?!" Tamaki asked, on the verge of passing out.

"Calm down, all of you. I got a call from my father. He was asking me to pick up some groceries on the way home." Haruhi said.

"What was the news you wanted to tell us, Haru-Chan?" Honey asked.

"I wanted to tell you guys that a friend of my is visiting Japan from America."

"Who is it?" Tamaki asked.

"Her name is Maka Albarn. We've never actually met in person. We are pen pals. She and a few of her friends are visiting us for a few weeks." Haruhi said.

"Do not worry, Haruhi. We will be as friendly as possible. Any friend of Haruhi is a friend of ours." Kaoru and Hikaru said at the same time.

"Could you us more about her?" Tamaki asked.

"Well," Kyoya began, looking up from his computer, "She attends a school called the Death Weapon Meister Academy, located in Death City, Nevada. Her father, Spirit, is a Death Scythe, a weapon used by Shinigami, the Grim Reaper himself."

"Huh?" Everyone but Haruhi said at the same time.

"It's complicated, but some humans have meister blood and others have weapon blood." Kyoya said.

"Yeah, she told me that she was a meister, and a kid named Soul Eater Evans is her weapon partner. I'm sure she'll explain more when she gets here." Haruhi said.

"They sound like interesting people." Kaoru said.

"Wait, the Grim Reaper is real, in a personified being?" Hikaru asked.

The host club then heard laughing and the sound of a powerful motor. The ground opened up and Renge rose up.

"Yay, new characters! And from a different series! They will surely spice things up!" Renge said.

"Please don't try to change them, like you tried to change us." Haruhi pleaded.

"I promise nothing." Renge said, descending into the floor.

"She might be right." Kyoya said, "A crossover between our romantic comedy with slight _**(and by slight, I mean slightly in-your-face-obvious) **_references to yaoi, and their supernatural/action comedy may make things more interesting around here."

"Will you guys not do anything to freak them out?" Haruhi pleaded.

"Like what?" Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki asked at the same time.

"No twincest, no hitting on them, and no schemes to make them pay money." Haruhi said to Hitachiin brothers, Tamaki, and Kyoya.

"We promise nothing." The four of them said at once.

"When is Maka and her friends arriving?" Honey asked.

"Oh, I need to go to the airport now, they're landing in half an hour!" Haruhi said, looking at her watch.

"Let's get going. We must give them a proper greeting and a great impression of the host club!" Tamaki said.

Everyone but Haruhi changed into Hawaiian outfits. After some arguing, Tamaki managed to persuade Haruhi into wearing a Hawaiian outfit as well. They all piled into a limo and arrived at the airport.

"That's her." Haruhi said, as Maka and the others entered the terminal.

The host club got into position. When the students from the DWMA came into sight of the host club, they said, "Welcome Guests."

**Okay, I know it's short, but I felt that I needed to rush introductions. Future chapters will be longer. Rate and Review and etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome guests."

"This is the host club?" Tsubaki asked, surprised.

"I guess so." Liz said.

The gang thought that a host club from a fancy rich school should have dressed more, appropriate.

"Hi, Haruhi!" Maka said.

"Welcome to Japan." Haruhi said.

"Why, you never said your friend was this beautiful." Tamaki said, taking Maka's hand and kissing it.

"Get your lips off my Maka's hand!" Spirit said.

"Nice try, blondie." Maka said to Tamaki, taking her hand away.

This made Tamaki retreat to a corner, with his head down.

"Not even ten seconds..." Hikaru began.

"...And you made the boss cry." Kaoru finished.

"I think that's a new record." Kyoya said.

Liz and Patti ran over to Tamaki.

"You can kiss me all you want, handsome." Liz said.

"Don't mind Maka, she likes Soul!" Patti exclaimed.

"I do not, Patti!" Maka quickly said, blushing.

Soul just stood there, silently smirking, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I am Black Star! The most awesome out of all of these losers!" Black Star introduced.

"Maka Chop!" Maka said, hitting Black Star in the head with a book.

"Why do you have a screw in your head? Doesn't it hurt?" Honey asked Stein.

"No. It allows me release some stress and keep the madness back." Stein explained.

"I hope you're not frightened by our behavior. We've been on that plane for hours." Maka said to the host club.

"Oh no, in fact, we enjoy your antics." The Hitachiin brothers said in unison.

"Let's get back to Ouran, then we'll get though the introductions." Haruhi said.

"Okay, let me get Kid." Liz said. "I think the sedatives were too strong, he's still unconscious."

**the gang arrived back at Ouran Academy, music room 3**

"I think we'll go first, as you are the guests here." Kyoya said. "I am Kyoya Ootori, the vice-president of the Host Club."

"I am the devilishly handsome Tamaki Suoh. Founder of the Host Club and the father to this family of ours."

"Would that mean Kyoya is the wife?" Maka said under her breath to Tsubaki.

"My daughter Haruhi Fujioka, and my sons, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin." Tamaki continued.

"I'm not really his daughter." Haruhi said.

"And we're not really his sons." Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Honey!" Honey said, holding Usa-Chan, riding on Mori's shoulders. "This is Takashi Morinozuka! He goes by Mori!"

"Aww! Honey's so cute!" Liz said.

"Can I play with your bunny?" Patti asked, innocently.

"You sure can! His name is Usa-Chan!" Honey said, as him and Patti sat on the floor and began playing.

Just then, laughter rang out. Everyone heard the sound of a powerful motor as the floor opened up. Renge rose up on a platform.

"And I am Renge Houshakuji. The Host Club's manager, official fangirl and professional cosplayer. Introduce yourselves, DWMA students." Renge said.

"Well, I'm Maka Albarn. This is my idiot father, Spirit and my best friend and weapon partner, Soul Eater." Maka said.

"Where is your mother, dear maiden?" Tamaki asked.

"My parents are divorced. I got stuck with my cheating father while my mother is traveling the world."

"I'm Black Star! This is Tsubaki. Being in my constant presence has made her more well known." Black Star said.

"Gee, thanks Black Star." Tsubaki said.

"Tsubaki, are you Japanese?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, I'm from the Nakatsukasa Clan."

"Interesting, I think I heard that name before."

"I'm Liz, and this is my sister Patti." Liz said. "This guy waking up is Death the Kid, the son of Shinigami."

"Oh my god." Kid said.

"What is it?" Maka asked.

"Those two," Kid said, pointing toward Kaoru and Hikaru, "they are perfectly symmetrical! Their clothing, hairstyles, face expressions, and poses are extremely symmetrical. I've never met a pair of people who are this symmetrical."

"Thank...you?" The Hitachiin brothers said, nervously.

"This is Crona and his weapon partner Ragnarok." Maka said, "Be kind. He has a long complicated story that I will tell you later."

"H-hello." Crona said, timidly.

"Is this a queer club? Where's all the hot women?" Ragnarok said.

"Queer?!" Tamaki said, sitting in the corner again.

"Who are you calling queer?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked.

"Stop being mean and insensitive! Maka Chop!" Maka yelled.

Ragnarok quickly grabbed Crona and used him as a human shield.

"I'm sorry Crona." Maka said.

"I'm used to it." Crona said.

I'm Blair! I may look like a witch, but I just a cat with a human form and an unbelievable amount of magical power." Blair said.

"What an extremely beautiful woman." Tamaki said.

"Did someone say cat?" Nekozawa said, entering music room 3.

"That guy looks like a witch." Maka said.

"It's no problem. He can't really do any real magic." Haruhi said.

"Yes, young man. I am a cat. See." Blair said, transforming into a cat.

"I'm Franken Stein. I'm a professor at the DWMA, and I love to cut things open to examine its insides." Stein said.

The Host Club members chuckled nervously and inched away from Stein. Nekozawa left them when Liz opened the blinds more to let in some light.

"I have a wonderful idea to make our guests feel welcome." Tamaki said, recovering from being called queer, "We throw them a dance party tomorrow. We show them the Host Club in action."

"That's an excellent idea!" The whole Host Club said.

"Maka and friends, Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi will show you to your living arrangements. The rest of us will set things up for the dance party." Tamaki said.

As everyone left one by one, eventually only Nekozawa remained at Ouran, in the Black Magic Club. Earlier that day he was given a dead snake with a some words written on shed snake's skin. The mysterious figure you gave it to him told him that if he did the spell, he will be given glory. Naturally, even he was skeptical. None of Nekozawa's previous spells and curses worked. Despite this though, he figured that he might as well give it a try.

Nekozawa laid out the dead snake on his alter. He picked up the piece of snakes skin and read the words aloud, three times, "Nake, Snake, Cobra, Cobuura. Nake, Snake, Cobra, Cobuura. Nake, Snake, Cobra, Cobuura."

After fifteen seconds, he assumed that it didn't work. However, a purple glow befell the snake. The glow and the purple smoke circled around the snake, transforming it into a woman. After the transformation, she smiled, evilly at Nekozawa.

"Thank you boy. You have revived me." she said.

"W-who are y-you?"

"I am Medusa Gorgon. I am a witch with the snake theme. Since you have resurrected me, I will let you live as my servant. Now, tell me, where am I?"

"Y-you're in Japan."

"Japan, huh. Well, I'll need to get to full power to return to America and kill everyone at the DWMA."

"Oh, Lord Beelzenef, slay this vile snake woman and free me from her grasp." Nekozawa said, raising up his puppet.

"Your stupid puppet cannot harm me. Keep my revival a secret until I regain my full strength. Or else you will be my first victim."

**Medusa is alive! A major confrontation is brewing. Can the Host Club survive this clash? Can they help out? Well, probably Honey and Mori, if someone can distract Medusa long enough for them to get close enough. But Don't worry about this for now. All in good time.**


	4. Chapter 4

While walking toward the exit of Ouran, Spirit looked out the window of the beauty of this super expensive high school in Japan.

"You know, if I had enough money, I probably would have sent Maka here, if she wasn't a meister." Spirit said.

Spirit then saw a person walking up. This person had long red hair, a long, elegant dress and a feminine figure.

"That woman is so lovely! We should meet her!" Spirit exclaimed, hearts in his eyes.

"Uh, that's my dad." Haruhi said.

All the color drained from Spirit as he collapsed, almost vomiting. Stein rolled his eyes.

"Spirit, you've been with transvestites before. You should know them when you see them." Stein said.

"Stein, you have permission to cut my brain out. I did not want Maka to know that, you idiot!"

"Uh, Stein, I'll help you take Spirit to the hotel. Let the kids sight-see." Blair said, grabbing an arm of Spirit, while Stein grabbed the other.

The three adults left, leaving the Hitachiin brothers, Haruhi, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patti, and Crona behind.

"Are you okay, Maka?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm fine. I have plenty of repressed memories. One more won't hurt." Maka said.

"I got an idea to get rid of this awkwardness..." Kaoru began.

"...We could play, the "Which one is Hikaru?" game!" Hikaru said.

Then the twins hid in a classroom and came out wearing hats, hiding their hairstyles. Haruhi face-palmed and was about to answer.

"No telling, Haruhi. Let our guests answer correctly." One twin said.

"I cannot tell. The symmetry is too perfect." Kid said.

"This is stupid." Black Star said, giving up.

"You're Hikaru and you're Kaoru." Maka said, pointing to each twin.

"Way to go, Maka!" Haruhi cheered.

"How did you know?" The twins asked in unison.

"Soul Perception." Maka said.

"What's that?" Haruhi asked.

"I was born with the ability to see the soul wavelengths of others. Even though you're identical twins, you each have two different soul wavelengths. I noted them when we first met." Maka explained.

"No fair, that was cheating!" Kaoru complained.

"Kaoru, she was just using skills she was born with," Hikaru said, taking his brother close, "you're so cute when you're being a sore loser."

Liz, Patti and Tsubaki began drooling over the "brotherly love" they were showing. Black Star and Soul seemed repulsed. Crona was indifferent. Ragnarok openly called them "homos". Haruhi seemed angry. Maka didn't know what to think. Kid was too focused on their symmetry to care that they were way too close to one another, closer than brothers should be to each other.

"I told you no!" Haruhi said.

"We don't mind it." Liz, Patti and Tsubaki said.

"I didn't know you were into that, Tsubaki." Maka said.

"When I was a kid, I had this sister. We used to..." Tsubaki started, but stopped and began blushing.

Everyone but Kid, Maka, Haruhi, and Crona moved closer to Tsubaki, asking her to tell them more. Tsubaki shook her head and said that nothing happened.

"Is life like this for you, everyday?" Maka asked Haruhi, rubbing her head as a headache set in.

"Some days are better than others." Haruhi said.

"Come on guys. Leave Tsubaki alone." Black Star defended.

"Thank you, Black Star." Tsubaki said.

"Let's get going. It'll be sundown by the time we leave if we delay." Haruhi said.

When they stepped outside, they all bumped into Haruhi's father, Ryouji "Ranka" Fujioka.

"Oh, hi Haruhi! I know you told me to come to Ouran in my uniform, but I got so worried when you weren't back yet." Ryouji said.

"Uniform?" Kid asked.

"Yes, young man. I'm a professional."

"Sorry, I was just going to show some friends from America around." Haruhi said.

"America! That's why they are so cute!"

"I never once though that the entire population of Japan was gay!" Ragnarok shouted, "Thanks a lot for bringing us Maka." He finished sarcastically

Ryouji went to hit Ragnarok, but he ducked and used Crona as a human shield. After being talked down by Haruhi, Ryouji hoped that they enjoyed their stay in Japan and apologized to Crona for hitting him. The Hitachiin brothers and Haruhi led Maka and friends to the hotel they'll be staying at.

"What will the room arrangements be?" Haruhi asked. "Money is no problem, as everyone on the Host Club offered to chip in and they are filthy rich."

"Well, Three to a room." Maka said, "Liz, Patti and Kid in one room, me, Soul and Blair in another, Black Star, Tsubaki and Crona in another." Maka turned to Stein. "I'm sorry that you'll be bunking with my father."

"Think nothing of it. He'll probably keep one eye open all through the night, as when we were partners, I would dissect him while he slept." Stein said.

"I think the crazy doctor should stay by himself, for the safety of others. No offense." Kaoru and Hikaru said.

Stein went up to them in a menacing stance, "None taken. Just watch your back. Should be easy when you're spooning each other. No offense."

The Hitachiin brothers quaked with fear before fainting in terror. Haruhi grabbed the back of their shirts, told the Spartoi members goodnight, and left to go back to Ouran.

"I don't know what came over me." Stein said, turning his screw.

"I'm sure that they'll be fine. Just try not to scare anyone tomorrow." Maka said.

"Hey Tsubaki, make me some dinner!" Ragnarok said.

"Okay, come on, Black Star and Crona." Tsubaki said, leading them to their room.

"Liz, Patti why are you guys standing outside your room?" Spirit asked.

"Kid got upset that the hotel room wasn't symmetrical, so he's rearranging." Liz answered.

Everyone got ready to sleep. Maka, Soul and Blair's room had two queen sized beds and a couch. Blair immediately got on to one of the beds, purring.

"I guess you get the couch." Soul said, smirking.

"Ha-ha very funny." Maka said, lying down on the other bed.

Soul laid out his stuff and sat down on the couch.

"You can sleep with me, little Soul!" Blair said.

"No." Maka said flatly.

"Why?" Soul asked, with some anger.

"Why?! I do not want to hear you two during the night."

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Soul asked.

"Jealous?!" Maka said, her voice rising, not caring that the others heard.

"Yeah. You're jealous that Blair is better looking than you, obviously."

"You idiot!"

"I'll be in the tub." Blair said, nervously. She got up and went into the bathroom.

"Can't the yelling stop?" Crona asked, sitting on the couch in Black Star and Tsubaki's room.

"I sure hope that they'll be okay." Tsubaki said.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Black Star said, banging on the wall.

"SHUT UP BLACK STAR! THIS DOESN'T INCLUDE YOU!" Soul and Maka said at the same time.

"Maybe Patti was right." Tsubaki said.

"Her? Right about something? That's like Kid being okay with something unsymmetrical." Black Star said.

"Patti said that Maka liked Soul. That could explain she always got so angry when Blair would cause Soul to get a nosebleed."

"Can't the yelling stop?" Crona repeated, his hands on his ears.

"Yeah, I need my beauty sleep." Ragnarok said.

Meanwhile, Liz and Patti got bored of waiting and entered the room. They found Kid lying a fetal position, crying, with blood coming out of his nose and mouth.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Liz asked.

"I...Can't...Make...The...Room...SYMMETRICAL!" Kid shouted.

"Here Kid. More sedatives." Liz said, injecting a syringe filled with a sedative.

Kid fell fast asleep. Liz and Patti high-fived and went to bed.

Back at Soul and Maka's room, they calmed down some.

"I'm sorry I got upset." Maka said.

"I'm sorry for the menstruation joke." Soul said.

"Let's just get to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow." Maka said.

"Yeah."

Nekozawa entered the Black Magic Club with "Commoners' Coffee" to give it to Medusa. He was now her unwilling servant. She periodically demanded that he tell her what went on around Ouran Academy.

"Try this, Lady Medusa." Nekozawa said, bringing Medusa a cup of coffee.

"What is this?" Medusa asked.

"It's called 'commoners' coffee'. It was given to the students at Ouran by the oddly-feminine Haruhi Fujioka. He's a commoner."

"It's awful. Is there any other news to report?"

"We'll some kids from America is visiting Fujioka. I think one of them is called Maka something..."

Medusa shot up and grabbed him by his throat. "Maka Albarn is here? If she is here then the other brats might be."

"Why a-are you s-so interested?"

"Maka is the brat that killed me. Once I gain my power back, I will kill her and her friends." Medusa then began laughing evilly.

**Okay, sorry that the Host Club wasn't a big part in this chapter. They will be. Rate, Review, whatever.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Maka got a call from Haruhi. While she talked to her, the others gathered to eat breakfast.

"I heard your fight last night." Crona told Soul.

"Yeah, sorry for being so loud." Soul said.

"Liz, will you stop knocking me out? It's getting harder and harder to wake up." Kid complained.

"If you complain about symmetry, then I'll keep drugging you." Liz said.

"Can we play with the Host Club today?" Patti asked.

"Count us out." Stein, Spirit and Blair said at once.

"We'll see some of the sights." Stein said.

"Okay, just take care of yourselves." Tsubaki said.

Blair, Spirit and Stein got up and left. The students remained seated. Maka came down to join the others.

"Haruhi said to join her at Ouran in an hour." Maka said. "Where is Stein, Blair and my father?"

"They left to visit some of the landmarks in Japan." Soul said.

After they finished breakfast, Maka, Soul, Crona, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patti went outside and found a limo waiting for them. It had the Ouran Academy logo printed on it. The group got in the limo and arrived at Ouran Academy. Tamaki and Kyoya was waiting for them.

"I hope you enjoyed one of the most expensive and prestigious hotels in Japan." Tamaki said.

"It was nice, though we didn't get any sleep because-" Black Star said, but was hit with a Maka Chop before he could finish.

"They do not need to know our problems." Maka said.

"Yes, well come with us to Music Room 3. The dance party is almost done, but it won't be till tonight." Kyoya said.

Tamaki and Kyoya led the group to Music Room 3, where the rest of the Host Club were getting ready to open. While the DWMA students conversed amongst themselves, Tamaki had an idea.

"Maka said that we didn't know their problems. As the king, I will help them by resolving their problems." Tamaki said.

"Yeah, because the other times we helped out never ended in disaster." Haruhi said sarcastically.

"That's right, Haruhi." Tamaki said, oblivious to the sarcasm.

"Remember Nekozawa? We tried to get him into the light, but we failed." Kaoru said.

"How about Shiro? He took all your customers and became a better host than you." Hikaru said.

"I don't recall those names." Tamaki said, looking embarrassed.

Then, a powerful motor was heard. Renge laughed as she rose out of the floor.

"It's obvious romantic troubles." Renge said, "Just look at them. The tension between Maka and Soul is thick enough to cut."

"So, you're saying we should get involved to help these two love birds realize their feelings?" Tamaki asked.

"Absolutely. The dance party is the perfect place for this. Tata for now!" Renge began to descend into the floor. "I still love you Haruhi" she said, before it completely closed.

"Did that lady come out of the floor again?" Patti asked.

"Don't mind Renge. The Host Club will open in a few minutes, so you ladies can request if you like. You guys will have to sit and watch." Kyoya said.

The Host Club officially opened. Patti was sitting with Honey and Liz was sitting with Tamaki. Maka, Tsubaki, Soul, Black Star, Kid and Crona sat in the corner. After the club closed, Tamaki asked to speak with Soul, while he instructed Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi to speak with Maka. Kyoya, Honey and Mori had Crona, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patti assist them in adding the final touches to the dance party. Blair, Stein, and Spirit arrived an hour after the Host Club closed, and agreed to help out.

"So, Soul, What do think about Maka?" Tamaki asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Soul asked.

"As King, I make it my business to take on the problems of all the host members and their friends."

"I think that she overreacts sometimes. She always hits me when Blair makes a move." Soul said.

"I think she may have a crush on you, and she doesn't know how to deal with it." Tamaki said.

"Wow. Haruhi said you were an idiot. And you said something profound."

"I-idiot?" Tamaki said, sitting in the corner. After two minutes, he recovered. "I am most knowledgeable in love. I am a host, after all."

The Hitachiin brothers and Haruhi brought Maka into a changing room.

"Why am I here?" Maka said.

"The dance party is tonight..."Kaoru said.

"...And you need a fancy dress." Hikaru finished.

"Are you saying that I'm poorly dressed?!" Maka said, pulling out her book to Maka Chop them.

"No, no! We're saying that we have nice dresses that you might like! Help us Haruhi!" They said in unison.

Haruhi opened the curtain revealing many nice and elegant dresses. Maka put her book away and apologized to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Why would teenage boys have all these?" Maka asked.

"Our mother makes them. Pick the one you want." They said.

"Oh, okay." Maka said, "Can I have some privacy?" Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru left Maka to change.

"She can be mean." Hikaru said.

"She was just annoyed. She thought you were insulting her." Haruhi said.

"We kind of were. She was dressed similar to you when you first came here." Hikaru said.

"Maka Chop!" Maka hit them with her book. "I heard you two."

"Sorry, please don't hurt us!" Kaoru said.

"So, what do think of Soul?" Haruhi asked.

"Why?" Maka asked.

"Just curious."

"Well, I don't know. He is my best friend. He's always there for me. He also gets on my nerves with the whole Blair thing."

"Blair thing?" Kaoru asked.

"You met her. The tall woman, large breasts, can transform into a cat. She does whatever she can to cause Soul to get a nosebleed. And she ruined our first attempt into making Soul a Death Scythe."

"Sounds like you're jealous." Hikaru said.

Maka laughed nervously, "I do not like Soul like that. He can do whatever he wants with that whore."

"I like the term, 'succubus'." Blair said, coming in cat form.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there." Maka said.

"It's okay. I've been called that by many men's wives." Blair said.

"I think she is a whore." Hikaru said, under his breath to Kaoru and Haruhi.

"If you really feel that way about Soul, I promise to leave him alone." Blair said.

Maka blushed and a single tear came to her eye, " You really care about us, do you?"

"Yeah. You and Soul are so much fun to hang out with. If it weren't for you, I would have left Death City."

In the main area of Music Room 3, Stein was grabbing some decorations to take to the ball room. Renge appeared behind him.

"I think you'd be more well liked, if you got rid of that screw." Renge said.

"I can't get rid of it. It's the only thing keeping me sane, young lady." Stein said.

"It's been proven that insane men draw in a considerable amount of fangirls."

"I get violet and dangerous if insane."

"What's the worse you could do?"

"I tried to kill my friends and students, I helped an evil witch, and I was gave off a small amount of madness from my soul wavelength."

Renge the kept on talking and talking, trying to convince Stein to change his character. Stein couldn't take it anymore. His hand lit up with a small amount of electricity.

"Soul Force." He said, touching his hand to Renge.

Renge went back five feet and lost consciousness. Kyoya ran up to him.

"Did you kill her?" Kyoya asked.

"No. I just paralyzed her soul. She'll be up in about three to five hours." Stein said.

"Oh, well can you move her to a couch or something? So we don't step on her while taking things down to the ball room."

"No problem."

In the Black Magic Club, Medusa's powers grew stronger and stronger by the minute. Nekozawa feared that when she got to full strength, she'll kill him anyway.

"I know what you're thinking," She said, "You're wondering whether or I'll kill you."

Nekozawa shook his head, nervously. "Will you let me go, or kill me?"

"I'm grateful that you've brought me back. So I'll let you live, as long as you pledge loyalty to me for the rest of your life." Medusa said.

"O-okay, Lady Medusa."

"I want you to call this number. It will contact a couple of friends of mine. Tell her that Medusa Gorgon is back and to come to Japan." Medusa then turned away, while Nekozawa called the number. "I will not underestimate Maka and friends again. With Eruka Frog and Free, I will have enough to kill them all."

**Things are getting interesting now, eh fans? **

**Spoiler Alert: Half of the next chapter will deal with the Host Club and the DWMA students trying to get Maka and Soul together. The other half will detail Medusa's attack. Rate, Review, etc.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Shouldn't we help him?" Honey asked, while everyone watched Kid singlehandedly set up the dance party.

"No, we'd probably make it asymmetrical." Liz said.

"You know, you'll all need new outfits for the party, otherwise you'll stick out like a sore thumb." Kyoya said to the DWMA students.

"I think everything is in order now." Kid said.

The others observed Kid's work. Most of the decorations resembled Shinigami's mask. A lot of the decor was reminiscent of Death City.

"Nice work." Kyoya said.

"I felt that we needed to bring our own touch here." Kid said.

"Do we really have to dance? I've never danced before. I'm not sure how to deal with dancing." Crona said.

Then, a loud explosion was heard outside, and there were people screaming. Everyone ran out and found an human, on the verge of becoming a Kishin, attacking several Ouran students. Stein, Spirit, and Blair were already outside.

"Should we get Maka and Soul?" Crona asked, Ragnarok transforming into a sword.

"Why do we need them?" Black Star said, as Tsubaki transformed into her Uncanny Sword mode.

"We'll fight until they come. They must have heard the explosion." Kid said, as Liz and Patti transformed into guns.

"Wow, I've never seen a live transformation from human to weapon." Kyoya said, observing.

"I'm scared." Honey said, whimpering.

"You and Mori are probably the most dangerous people here. I'm sure you can hold your own." Kyoya said, comforting him.

Mori and Honey got themselves ready, just in case they were needed. Kyoya maintained a safe distance to observe. Back inside, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Tamaki, Maka and Soul were rushing to get outside to see what was going on.

Crona and Ragnarok preformed Screaming Resonance and launched an attack at the pre-Kishin. This one was more swift, intelligent and stronger than the others, and so it easily dodged Crona and knocked him into a wall, 25 feet away. Black Star charged and attacked with Shadow Star. The pre-Kishin caught Black Star's blade and threw him to the ground. The pre-Kishin blasted Black Star until he lost consciousness. All this happened before anyone could really react. Kid began firing at the damn thing. It appeared to absorb the attacks and launch them back at Kid, throwing him into the fountain in the center of the courtyard.

"Pum-pumpkin, pumpkin, Halloween Cannon!" Blair said, firing her ultimate attack.

The pre-Kishin deflected and it came at Stein. He barely was able to get out of the way. Spirit transformed and Stein ran up to the pre-Kishin.

"Soul Force!" Stein shouted, attacking its soul wavelength.

At this point, the Soul Force seemed to be the only attack to stun it. Stein was about to attack when he heard a woman's voice.

"Stop. I can't have you destroying it yet. It's needed for the things to come." Stein turned around to come face to face with Eruka Frog and Free.

"What are you doing here? You disappeared after Asura was defeated." Stein said.

"I went into hiding. I had to. I wasn't about to join Medusa and Asura in defeat." Eruka said.

"Why are you here now?" Kid demanded.

"I was told something interesting will happen."

"Yeah, we never thought we'd find you guys here." Free said, "Now we can kill you."

The Hitachiin brothers, Haruhi, Tamaki, Maka and Soul made it outside. Free grabbed both Soul and Maka and threw them against the wall. The Host Club members stayed back, not wanting to be hurt or worse.

Liz and Patti transformed into large cannons, and Kid aimed them at Free and Eruka while they were distracted. Black Star noticed this and instructed Tsubaki to transform into Chain-Scythe mode. Stein launched an attack on the pre-Kishin, while Black Star trapped Eruka and Free with Trap Star. Kid said, "Death Cannon" and fired Liz and Patti. The blasts hit the witch and the immortal. The pre-Kishin was stabbed by Spirit and was sliced in half, dying. Eruka passed out, severely hurt, but not dead. Free was extremely pissed.

"That hurt." Free said.

"How?" Kid asked.

"I'm immortal, you idiot." Free said, transforming into a werewolf.

Free charged and attacked Kid and Stein. Blair was about to step in, but she was attacked by a fully transformed Mizune (minus one).

"Well, time for a rematch, kitty." Mizune said.

"I guess it is, mouse-y" Blair said.

The yuri fans at Ouran circled the two as they fought, in a similar style to the last time they fought. Eruka got back up and threw tadpole bombs at Black Star, getting revenge for what he did to Jeffery Tadpole. Stein was slashed and knocked aside. Kid jumped kicked Free in the side of the head.

"Oh, what a strong brave young man that is." One girl said.

"Those stripes in his hair make look cuter than Tamaki." another girl said. This caused Tamaki to sit in a corner.

"I heard that he was the son of Shinigami. That makes him a celebrity!" two girls said.

Kid blast Free several more times, yet the immortal werewolf didn't slow down.

"I don't think we can beat him Kid." Liz said.

"We need something stronger than Death Cannon." Patti said.

"Can you do what you did with the Kishin Asura?" Liz asked Kid.

"I was unconscious when I did it. I don't know to do it voluntarily." Kid said.

"Genie Hunter!" Maka shouted, sending a large force of energy from Soul at Free.

Free was sliced in half by this attack. As he fell, he fired an ice shard out of his hand and it stabbed Maka in the gut, all before she could react. She fell to her knees as Soul transformed back into a human. Everyone gasped. Even Eruka and Mizune stopped fighting to looked on in shock. Spirit ran up to his daughter.

"MAKA! Hang in there sweetie. STEIN! COME NOW!" Spirit shouted.

Stein ran over and looked over the wound. Kid and Crona went up to Free as he was regenerating. They looked at each other and nodded. Liz and Patti became cannons and Ragnarok began screaming. They preformed Death Cannon and Screech Alpha at the same time, at Free. This left him lying there, unmoving, yet not dead. Black Star ran over and began punching Free in the face, saying a bunch of profanities. The Host Club and Ouran Academy students looked on as Stein tried to help Maka.

"I need medical supplies, now." Stein said.

The Hitachiin brothers jumped up, "We'll do it!" They ran off to get anything they can find to help.

"Damnit, Maka, You can't do this. You can't die." Soul whispered cradling her.

"What should I do with these two?" Blair asked, holding Mizune and Eruka in headlocks.

"They should die, they are witches." Kid said, aiming Liz and Patti at Mizune and Eruka's heads.

"Not yet. We can torture them for information. Such as their plans." Stein said.

"I agree with Kid. It's because of them, Maka is dying." Spirit said.

"Free was the one who hurt her." Stein said.

"But, we can't kill him. He's an immortal." Spirit said.

Hikaru and Kaoru came back with every medical supply they could find. Kyoya came over.

"My family's best doctors are on their way here. They should be here in under an hour." Kyoya said.

"Good work." Stein said.

"Is she going to..." Tamaki said, not finishing his sentence.

"I don't know." Haruhi said, burying her head into Tamaki's shoulder, crying.

Honey was nearly sobbing, while Mori was trying to comfort him. Tsubaki found a reflective surface and wrote the numbers, "42-42-564" on it. A sound resembling a phone ringing was heard before Lord Death appeared.

"Hey what's up? How's your vacation? I was wondering when you'd call." Lord Death said in a cheerful voice.

"Lord Death..." Tsubaki started, tearing up.

"What is it? What happened?" Lord Death asked, showing concern.

"We were attacked by Eruka, Mizune, Free and a human transforming into a Kishin. The Kishin was destroyed, and Free, Eruka and Mizune were restrained, but...Maka...was hurt pretty bad. Stein's not sure if she's...going to...make it."

"Oh. I..I'm not sure what to do." Lord Death said.

"I just thought I should tell you. I'll let you know if her condition improves."

Lord Death nodded and the mirror went back to normal. Tsubaki looked and saw Black Star still beating Free to a pulp. She went over and helped Spirit lift Black Star off of Free.

"I've stopped the bleeding. We just have to wait for her to recover." Stein said, "Soul remain by her side. We have to prepare for anything."

Just then, Nekozawa and a hooded female walked out of Ouran Academy. Kid noticed that there was something familiar about the woman. She wasn't wearing any shoes. The woman said something.

"Soul Protect, release." She then threw off the black robe she was wearing.

"Medusa!? You're alive?" Eruka, Stein, Spirit, Soul, Kid and Crona said at the same time.

"Why hello, Stein. Long time no see. And Soul Eater. I see that your meister is dying. Death the Kid, how's daddy these days? Crona, I see you're still following Maka like a dog." Medusa said.

"Please forgive me." Nekozawa said, "She threatened to kill me if I didn't help her."

"Shut up you twerp." Medusa said, "Time to kill-" Medusa was stopped by a flying kick by Honey. Before she could recover, Mori threw her into the wall. "Well, that was rude. Vector Arrow!"

Multiple arrows shot out of her back and headed toward Honey and Mori. Stein jumped in front of them and blocked with Spirit.

"Oh, please. I think we did this dance before, Stein." Medusa said, summoning her Vector Blade.

With her attention focused on Stein, Kid was able to catch Medusa off guard with Death Cannon. Medusa hit the ground hard. She got up and used Vector Plate to force Kid in the opposite direction. Stein attacked. Medusa dodged and slashed him with the Vector Blade.

"Pum-pumpkin, pumpkin Halloween Cannon!" Blair shouted, attacking Medusa.

"Vector Shield!" Medusa summoned an arrow to block and deflect the attack.

Blair was hit by her own attack and died, using up another of her nine souls.

"S-Soul..." Maka said, finally waking up.

"Maka, thank god. You have to hang in there. Medusa is alive."

"I...I think..." Maka said.

"You can't die." Soul said, close to tears.

"I...I don't think...I've e-ever seen...you cry." Maka said, wiping some tears off of Soul's face.

Meanwhile, Black Star charged at Medusa, using Shadow Star. Tsubaki used Black Star's shadow to restrain Medusa. Before Black Star could slice through her, Eruka threw a tadpole bomb. The blast threw Medusa and Black Star in opposite directions. Kid turned to Eruka and fired. She managed to dodge and back away. However, she backed right into Mori. He grabbed her back the neck.

"You're one of the ones responsible, aren't you?" Mori said.

"Mizune, help me!" Eruka shouted.

Mizune was about to charge, but Kid jumped in front of her. He aimed Liz and Patti at the witch.

"Goodbye, all five of you." Kid said.

Kid fired several times at Mizune. After every four shots, one of the Mizune sisters died. Eventually, Kid killed the last witch. Eruka stared in shock. She looked and saw that Blair had Free restrained. Stein and Spirit and Black Star and Tsubaki had Medusa in a corner. Mori grabbed one arm of Eruka and Honey grabbed the other, keeping her in place. Kid had Liz and Patti aimed at her head. Soul and Crona helped Maka to her feet, while Ragnarok wanted Crona to fight. The rest of the Host Club and Nekozawa escorted the injured students and staff to Kyoya's family's doctors.

Medusa smiled at everyone, making her face appear snake-like. "Well done everyone. It seems that you might win. But I always have at least one trick up my sleeve."

**Okay, Mizune (all of them) is dead. Free is badly injured and being held by Blair. Eruka is being held by Honey and Mori (who spoke for the first time in the whole story!) with Kid aiming Liz and Patti at her. And Maka is recovering. There will either be one more chapter or two. Rate, review, etc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I suck at endings. So if this chapter sucks, I already know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

Medusa smiled. Stein knew something was going to happen. The Ootori secret police arrived at the scene, but held their ground, waiting for the orders to attack. Eruka stayed in place, afraid of moving, as Mori and Honey held her arms, ready to break them if she tried to escape. Death the Kid stood in front of her, extremely angry, with Liz and Patti aimed at her head. Crona and Soul were holding Maka up, who was barely awake and sporting a stab wound. The tension was great. Everyone was waiting for the other person to make the first move.

"I have more influence over Black Blood than you think." Medusa to Stein then shifted her eyes to then Crona. "Crona, my child. I want you to help your mother. I want you to kill your friends."

Crona grabbed his head in pain, struggling to fight Medusa's control. Ragnarok changed into sword form, submitting to Medusa's control. After two minutes, Crona fell to his knees. He looked up and gave a twisted, slasher smile.

"I will kill, Lady Medusa." Crona said.

Crona swung Ragnarok at Soul and Maka, who were barely able to dodge. Black Star jumped in to defend them. Medusa went back to attacking Stein with the Vector Blade. Using the distraction to her benefit, Eruka transformed into a frog and attempted to get away. Kid caught up with her and placed his foot on her, increasing the pressure ever so slightly.

"Kid, we have her. We don' have to do this." Liz said.

"All witches must die." Kid said.

"What about Kim and Angela?" Patti asked.

"All evil witches must die." Kid revised.

Eruka transformed back into a human. "Please don't kill me!"

"I'm sorry." Kid said, aiming Liz and her head and firing, killing Eruka.

"Crona! Snap out of it!" Black Star shout, performing Soul Force on Crona.

"I-I can't...l-let Medusa...w-win..." Crona said, getting up from the attack, fighting Medusa's control.

"Hey, why do I smell a suicide mission? Because that's what you're doing. You're killing us." Ragnarok said.

"M-maybe...but Medusa...must not...win..." Crona struggled.

"Whatever." Ragnarok said.

Crona began making his way to Medusa to kill her. Medusa sent her soul wavelength , in the form of electricity, into Stein and Spirit, incapacitating them. She stood above them with her Vector Blade raised above her head.

"Time to die, Stein. You could have had me, you know. And Death Scythe, I'll torture your daughter before allowing her to die. You can watch if you like."

"You underestimate too much." Stein said.

"Is that your last words? Boring. What about you Death Scythe?" Medusa said.

"Stay dead this time, bitch." Spirit said, seeing Crona come up behind Medusa.

"What-" Medusa was stabbed through the chest by Crona and Ragnarok. She turned around to face her child. "Crona..." As Medusa fell, she sent wave electricity from her soul wavelength into Stein, Spirit and Crona.

"I won't follow you anymore." Crona said, recovering.

"I...love... you, Crona..." Medusa said.

"Who are you? Lady Medusa would never say that. Imposter!" Crona said, stabbing Medusa several more times while sobbing.

Mori covered Honey's eyes. Tamaki shielded Haruhi. And for the first time, Haruhi did not complain. After the twentieth stab, Crona collapsed to the ground. Maka, with Soul's help, made her over to him. Medusa looked up and smiled more.

"You're...assimilation with the Black Blood is complete...You will become a Kishin..." Medusa said, laughing, while bleeding to death.

"Just shut up you witch." Soul said, turning his arm into a blade.

"V-vector...Arrow..." Medusa said. Arrows came out of her back and impaled Crona, the closest person. The arrows continued through and headed for Maka.

Soul blocked with his scythe arm, but still knocked him down. Crona coughed up some blood as Ragnarok began to die. Kid walked up and shot Medusa, ending her life. Black Star and Tsubaki grabbed Crona and Haruhi collected the blood as much as she could, understanding that Ragnarok was a part of Crona's blood. Maka crawled up to Soul.

"Are...you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Some vacation, huh?" Soul said.

"I..." Maka hesitated. "Haruhi helped...me realize...my...feelings for...you..."

"You're cool when you are nervous. And heavily injured." Soul said.

"Cool?"

"These days, saying cute is so overused that it is un-cool."

Maka smiled and embrace Soul. Haruhi smiled at this scene at looked at Tamaki. He was looking at her with big puppy dog eyes, pleading. Haruhi shrugged and hugged him. Spirit looked on with a warmness in his heart.

"My little girl becomes so much like her mother every day. Kami will be proud when I tell her." Spirit said.

"You're going to talk to your ex wife?" Stein said.

"Can you talk to her, I'm scared." Spirit pleaded.

"Ouran was almost destroyed a few days ago," Tamaki announced, "by witches. But thanks to our wonderful guests, they were stopped."

Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patti, Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona, Ragnarok, Blair, Stein and Spirit stood next to the Host Club. The dance party was finally about to start.

"FOOLS!" A voice shouted.

Everyone turned to look at the door. Excalibur stood there, sipping tea. Black Star and Kid made the face they usually make around Excalibur.

"Oh great, him." They said.

"Fools!" Excalibur repeated. "You have a party and not invite me, the Holy Sword? Fools! My legend began in the 12th century."

"Oh, sorry. I've never met you before. I'm Tamaki Suoh. I'm the king of the Host Club of Ouran Academy. And you are?" Tamaki introduced.

"Fool! I am the great Excalibur. In the 12th century, my legend began, you know." Excalibur said.

"Fool?" Tamaki said, losing his color and sitting in the corner.

"Hahaha!" Hikaru and Kaoru laughed at Tamaki.

"What are you doing here?" Black Star demanded.

"Fool! I'm here for the party." Excalibur said.

"How did you know we were having a party?" Haruhi asked.

"Fool! I am the Holy Sword! I know almost everything."

"Don't call my daughter a fool!" Tamaki shouted.

"Daughter? You don't have a daughter, Tamaki. The white thing called Haruhi a fool, and he's not a girl." Various Ouran students said.

"You almost blown her cover." Kyoya whispered to Tamaki.

"Excalibur is right, you are a fool." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Fool?" Tamaki said, going back to the corner.

"Hey, what the hell? Let him dance with us." Spirit said.

"I'll provide my own music." Excalibur said, and began singing, "Excalibur! Excalibur! I am from the United K, I'm looking for Heaven! I'm going to California! Excalibur! Excalibur!"

Everyone except Tamaki made the Excalibur disgusted face. Tamaki looked like he was enjoying it.

"Oh wonderful! You are truly talented." Tamaki complemented.

"You are not a fool." Excalibur said.

"Don't encourage him." Kid and Black Star said to Tamaki.

"I think Lord Death should attend." Maka said, writing 42-42-564 on a mirror.

Lord Death appeared. "Hey, what's up! I'm glad that you are okay, Maka. And good work Kid, defeating three witches. You'll make a great Shinigami some day!"

"Thanks, dad." Kid said.

Everyone was dancing. Tamaki sat in the corner when several girls pushed him aside and surrounded Death the Kid.

"He sure is becoming popular." Kyoya said.

"He is Shinigami's son." Haruhi said. "I think he is kind of cute."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried.

"Would you like to dance?" A girl said to Crona.

"I don't know to dance." Crona said.

"It's easy, you wuss." Ragnarok said, "Would you like to dance with me?" Ragnarok asked the girl. She fainted when Ragnarok appeared.

While Soul and Maka were slow-dancing, Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Black Star and Tsubaki were in a circle.

"How are we going to get them to kiss?" Black Star asked.

"Why are we forcing them?" Tsubaki asked.

"Because they are made for each other. Because they love each other, but do not know how to express it. Because I get bored easy." Tamaki said.

"It should be easy, boss." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, you got Haruhi to kiss Kanako, remember?" Kaoru said.

"Stop bringing that up." Haruhi said.

"You kissed a girl? Hahaha." Black Star laughed.

"Haruhi Kick!" Haruhi said, kicking Black Star in the crotch.

He fell down, crying. Tsubaki went to comfort him. "I like the Maka Chop more." Black Star said.

"Hey, boss look. A girl is requesting you attention." Kaoru said, dropping a banana peel on the ground.

Tamaki set off in that direction, slipping on the banana peel. He fell against Maka, pushing to Soul, causing their lips to meet.

"Never underestimate the power of slipping." Hikaru said.

The next day, the DWMA students left. Everyone agreed to get together again next year. Maka and Soul were now dating, despite Spirit's protests. Death the Kid was slightly more powerful now. Just before they boarded the plane, Stein got an emergency call from Lord Death.

"You guys will need to stay a little longer." Lord Death said.

"Why?" Stein asked.

"Someone under the name of Kira is killing criminals around the world with what appears psychic powers. I need you investigate and bring him in if he becomes a Kishin."

"Can the others return? They're all ready to go."

"Fine, but you and Spirit must investigate."

Stein and Spirit had the others board the plane. They turned around headed for the NPA to find out information.

**Okay. This story is now done. Again I suck at endings, so if it's not as good, then I apologize. Keep on the lookout for my upcoming story that involves Stein assisting L in the search for Kira. Expect the first chapter at or around Halloween.**


	8. Status Update: Please Read

**I am sorry to those who are waiting for the Death Note/Soul Eater fanfic. I hit a sort of dead end with it. I will keep trying to make it sound believable and good. So, in the meantime, I will be supplying you guys with a Resident Evil/Left 4 Dead fanfic, as well as a HTF fanfic. I have not decided yet whether or not to cross HTF with anything. Oh, and I am so glad that you liked the Ouran High School Host Club/Soul Eater fanfic. It means a lot. So yeah, take care and bye for now. :)**

**PS. I am writing the first episode of Ouran High School Host Club with HTF characters. It's taking a while, trying to combine the personalities of the HTF characters and the personalities of the Host Club members, but I should have it down soon.**


End file.
